<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳耀 | Evergreen by BluishMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547827">澳耀 | Evergreen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow'>BluishMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>澳耀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳耀 | Evergreen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evergreen</p><p> </p><p>王耀最爱惜他那些花花草草。<br/>
他惯例在这个点浇水，拨弄叶子，查看土壤，偶尔，捡起掉落的小小花瓣。<br/>
他在两盆芙蓉菊前端详了一阵，想起搬家时他与王濠镜一前一后把那些个宝贝搬进小院，室内收拾得差不多了才转出去，王濠镜指指颜色灰度独树一帜、瓣叶形状也特殊的植物：“小时候听老人家说，种这个能辟邪。”<br/>
王耀点点头，是有这么个说法。他又听王濠镜说，方言里称呼各异，以前不懂，后来在外地上学上班也往往难跟正式名称对上号，到王耀家里次数多了，才总算有了一次明了的机会，对绿植的名称有了大致印象，即便并不算什么爱好者。<br/>
就算记不住也不影响什么，这种琐碎不如采购时记住清单来得重要。这种应答算是很有王耀以前的风格，但王耀没有这样回复，只是笑了笑，示意一起回屋擦掉身上沾到的脏污：“收拾起来太麻烦了，今晚就点外卖吧？”<br/>
那时的王濠镜笑着歪头看他，眼睛微眯，即便隔着镜片，王耀也能看出，其间眼神柔软得像在代替亲吻，他对这种默契的识别已愈发熟练，这个眼神预告的就是之后的亲昵。<br/>
不为什么，王耀就是知道。</p><p>其实相遇到恋爱都遵循着绝大多数人会有的轨迹，最讲究的还是眼缘和时机。王耀在关系初期回头审视，作出如上结论，并认为上班族的业余时间无太多浪漫可言，如果要算例外，最初在公交站的偶遇或许能归入许多人认为的浪漫剧情，往后的见面都算得上有意的顺其自然——他把这归因为住得近，确实能多一些联系熟识的机会。<br/>
但只是普通意义上的多一些。在一切开始前的当时，王耀能隐约嗅到王濠镜举动里想需求更多靠近的意味，这于他是难得的敏锐，并不反感，与王濠镜相处让他感到舒适。这之后他才想，似乎很久没有滋生这样的情绪，上一段亲密关系已是三年前，压缩在市区的写字楼缝隙里，时间间隔也变得格外漫长。<br/>
待在王濠镜身边，节奏放缓，时间却会快速流失，展览馆里好像只观察了一阵这人认真的神情，下一秒就与室内冷气作别，走在没有荫蔽的出口通道，心情如果有实体，已经被头顶日光晒得扭曲变形。终于走入通向休闲广场的苍翠绿道，王耀落了几步，看见自己跟王濠镜的影子挨得很近，脑海里杂乱的线团突然感觉被抚平。<br/>
精心种植花草讲究规则，爱惜照看，一切突发状况都有解决规律可循。他不知道王濠镜算不算他的突发状况，也不知道与他的相熟有何既定规则，走在他身边的王耀，开始想做随性生长的青葱，试图钻出篱墙张望。<br/>
他这么想还是因为王濠镜。之后的某个周六，王耀在另一条回家路上驻足观察藤蔓，将绿色满意留存至取景框里直起身子，微微侧头的瞬间瞥见了王濠镜正好走过来的身影。拉着行李箱，提着的像是手信袋，有可能是出差或旅游回来，但这不重要，王耀表情依旧淡然，关注点却在于情绪上的一点跳动。<br/>
王濠镜还是好脾气地跟他打招呼，站在藤蔓旁边或许停了几秒，然后才像想起来什么，掏出其中一份点心盒子递给他，想让他收下作为手信礼物。人情规则告诉王耀这不好推拒，王耀本人则是不想拒绝，走在王濠镜身边，嘴上在提问或应答，心里在排列字句，想寻求稍微满意的效果。<br/>
你可不可以考虑跟我……在一起。<br/>
他没有说出后面这半句，突兀地停在半空，试图转换思路，计算着这时候是不是再多约几次饭才更合适，运算却被王濠镜触碰到指尖而打断。<br/>
好啊，他说，声音很轻，语调却上扬，明显的情绪外露。</p><p>前任给王耀的评价是，味道寡淡的蜂蜜水。不是完全的无味，性子是于大多人很加分的柔和沉稳，偶尔能尝到一丝甜，再多就没有了，激不起波澜，或许说得过一些，是关系里置身事外的一杯水。追究起来是性格不合的问题，在和平分手的时刻，王耀对这番评价没有特别的感受，却在等待王濠镜回复的间隙里感到无故的怅然。<br/>
收拾的时候后知后觉发现了王濠镜落在他这里的风衣，问对方要不要过来拿，还没等到回复，王耀也没再看，在阳台上给花盆加固应对预报里隔天的风雨，又把伶仃几件衣服收了摆好，看见了王濠镜的回复：那我回来直接去你家好了。<br/>
王耀看着对方撤回一条“是有别的安排吗”和正在输入，突然想到洗手间里的两个漱口杯，这个空间里他与他唯一的联结。<br/>
他回复：放我这没事，回头不下馆子了，到那天我给你做大餐露一手。<br/>
他又在想那两个并不是同款的漱口杯，忽然觉得，或许可以挑一盆多肉，放在王濠镜卧室的窗台。</p><p>王濠镜第一次向他提起花草这茬是在某个夏日，他们刚在沙发上胡来了一次，还保持着搂抱的姿势，王濠镜抚摸着王耀披散的长发，不知出于什么的驱使，突然对他说，之前看到过路边开得很艳的三角梅，其实这与王耀没有已知的交集，却还是很想拍下来发给他。<br/>
王耀安静地回忆片刻，直了直身子：“你最后没发。”<br/>
“嗯。不知道你喜不喜欢。”<br/>
一道概念模糊的逻辑题。王耀坐在他腿上，理不清前因后果，算不出所耗能量，同样莫名冒出来的是他的直觉，告诉他，这个场景里，要有亲吻才能构成完整的等式。看他没什么反应，王濠镜的嘴角轻轻拉出一小道弧，想站起来，王耀却突然按上他的手臂。遵循本能也好，情到浓时也罢，王耀被余韵里的情绪压得乱糟糟，只有唯一的念头：还是要有一个吻才算圆满。<br/>
接吻时王耀没有闭眼，在看王濠镜眼底重新涌起的温软笑意，不知道下一步应该是什么，只知道如果错过了眼前人现在的笑容，他是真的会后悔。</p><p>于是王耀的审阅目标放在了王濠镜身上，观察他平静下的涟漪，克制的占有，缓慢的侵入，背后是细腻和缓的线条，指向王耀自己。王耀还是习惯着记录规则的比对，在念头里比划，王濠镜成了其中一个刻度，标记与联结占据的地域变多。确实该有一套章法，靠的却是各自熟识的默契，王耀习惯了平和的舒适，一朝主动跨入界线，便慢了不止半拍地不知道往哪个方向供给热量。<br/>
这时耳机里传来熟悉的安抚低笑，王濠镜问他，是不是因为车站此刻的繁杂，连他这样视抱怨无用的人都忍不住长叹。王耀回复完邮件，抬头望了眼依旧全线飘红的列车晚点提示，也有些无奈：还好。跑完邻市两天的会议赶上台风登陆，王耀呼一口气往后倚靠椅背，声音很轻，本来能早些回来见你的。<br/>
播报声中他听见旁边工作人员说这一拨很快可以开始检票，他拿起包站起来确认检票口，杂乱里听不清王濠镜在另一边说什么，但无关紧要，王耀回了家就能听他亲口说。重要的是，久未打理的藤蔓搭载列车，终于要开往他确认的那个方向。<br/>
生活诸多线团里，其中的一簇，一端是他，另一端总算由他放到王濠镜手上，最后结成绳索与铁丝，固定在新家的木架上，王耀种的球兰便可以恣意攀爬。</p><p>王耀从芙蓉菊折回了球兰面前，现在正是花开的时节，有硬朗厚实的叶片间隔，淡粉的小花组成一小簇花球，他仰头细看，架上爬着的密实枝叶里，又有好些花蕊。他很满意，又正好接住飞快掉落的轻盈淡粉，将小小的五角星收在手心，转头看见了倚在门旁微笑的王濠镜。<br/>
夕照在此刻落在王濠镜的小半张脸上，他没戴眼镜，霞光的颜色更清晰地映在带笑的眼底。<br/>
王耀放好工具走了过去。<br/>
“饭做好了，有你最爱的煎黄花鱼，快进来吃吧。”<br/>
在王濠镜转身先一步到厨房前，王耀牵住了他的手。</p><p>FIN.</p><p>*试图写亲密关系里的一些探寻和磨合，两人对各自情感支持的节奏适应。</p><p>*题目选Evergreen，是文里提的植物都常绿，也有指他们在感情里彼此适应后能慢慢走到长久的意思。</p><p> </p><p>23/06/20</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>